


third gym shenanigans

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, POV Bokuto Koutarou, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), kinda ? it's silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: “Ahoy !” Koutarou yells out.Training camps are the best part of volleyball, just after winning a match or spiking a good toss exactly like he wants to.-just like the title says
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	third gym shenanigans

“Ahoy !” Koutarou yells out. It’s barely eight in the morning and everyone in the dining hall looks worse for wear. Tsukishima is being bullied into eating more by a very sleepy Nishinoya, and Koutarou makes sure to ruffle his hair a little, too, as he walks past and to the Fukurodani table.

“Good morning Bokuto-o-oh-san,” Akaashi yawns. They look adorable, with their half-opened eyes and their little yellow shirt. Koutarou wants to kiss them, so instead, he ruffles their hair as well. They smile at him sleepily, and it feels so domestic… Gods, his heart is full.

Training camps are the best part of volleyball, just after winning a match or spiking a good toss exactly like he wants to, which is why the day goes by in a blur (one or two “emo mode” episodes, as they’ve all come to call them, but nothing remarkable). It’s already late when Bokuto walks to the third gym, followed closely by Akaashi and a very sleepy Hinata. Tsukishima is already in, as are Kuroo and Haiba, which makes Koutarou snicker.

“Hey hey hey !” Koutarou is proud to say that it gets their attention. “Tsukki ! I saw that block you did this morning, it was amazesauce !”

“You… ugh. What does that even mean ?”

“It means you’re cool. Almost as manly as me.”

Kuroo guffaws and claps him on the back, words too jumbled by his laugh to be understood.

“What ! I’m so manly. Even you can admit that,” Koutarou pouts.

“Tell me exactly what makes you manly and I’ll let it slide,” Tsukishima says, pinching his nose. “Even one thing will do.”

“Bokuto-san is super manly !” Hinata doesn’t seem sleepy now, bouncing excitedly next to Koutarou. “His back is so broad !”

“Aw, thanks !” Koutarou smiles at Tsukishima’s contrite face. “See, I didn’t even have to think, Shouyou just knew !”

“I’ll admit you have a broad back…”

Kuroo still hasn’t stopped laughing, so Akaashi punches his side with a totally deadpan face. “Stop laughing, Kuroo-san. You sound like a rooster.”

“Rude, Akaashi !”

“Hey, if you wanna,” Koutarou asks Tsukishima, “I can teach you how to be manly.”

Tsukishima, if at all possible, looks even more deadpan than Akaashi. “Apart from going to the gym, which I absolutely refuse to do, is there any way to be manly ?”

“Tsukki ! Of course ! You have to inspire people, you have to be strong ! And you should always help people. And you gotta smile like you’re eating watermelon.”

“One of these is not like the others,” Tsukishima says.

“It’s because you’re a sourpuss, Stingyshima,” Hinata laughs.

“Shut up, you’re just as brain dead as a jellyfish !”

“They don’t have brains,” Haiba helpfully supplies.

“Even better.”

As Hinata, Haiba and Tsukishima start a heated debate over “is having no brain the same as being stupid”, Akaashi sighs and starts rolling up the net with Kuroo, obviously thinking there won’t be any extra practice today.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still finding saso fics i haven't posted... enjoy ! and please leave kudos and comments !!


End file.
